The Fire Trials
"The Fire Trials" is the first episode of the third season of Banshee and, therefore, the twenty-first episode of the series overall. It aired on January 9, 2015. The episode is written by Executive Producer Jonathan Tropper and directed by Co-Executive Producer Loni Peristere. Plot Lucas, Brock and Siobhan exact payback on a skinhead responsible for Emmett’s death. Now waitressing at a local diner, Carrie faces new challenges in the wake of her revelation to Gordon and Deva about her past. After Alex Longshadow’s death, a new, menacing threat looms on the horizon for Lucas, not to mention Proctor and Rebecca: Chayton Littlestone, hell-bent on whipping the Kinaho tribe into a frenzy of violence against their enemies. Investigating the murder of four Marines, Lucas eyes the possibility of a huge, if dangerous, heist, and attempts to reenlist Job to help him and Sugar pull it off. Synopsis Lucas, Siobhan and Brock track down the skinhead responsible for Emmett's death. He admits to killing their friend, but expects the police to let him go. Out of uniform and not acting on official business, Lucas, Siobhan, and Brock kill him execution-style instead. Deva and her friends break into a head shop to steal money to buy drugs. When Lucas shows up, he lets her friends go, then coaches Deva through all the things she did wrong. He brings her back home to an anxious Gordon, who's barely holding it together. Carrie is also on edge. She spends her days working as a waitress in a diner and her nights cracking safes. She's sleeping with Colonel Stowe, the commanding officer of Camp Genoa, a military base on the outskirts of Banshee. In the morning, Burton knocks on Proctor's door, where he's in bed with his niece Rebecca. Kai introduces her to the day-to-day operations of his business, including the man in their basement that Burton has tortured for information. The Redbones gather in the woods to discuss changing with the times. Chayton emerges from the darkness and fights with the gang's leader to reassert his dominance. He leads them in a fierce attack on an armored military vehicle on its way to Camp Genoa. In the aftermath, Lucas meets with Col. Stowe at Camp Genoa and quickly realizes the base is actually staffed with mercenaries moving millions of dollars of undocumented cash. He calls in Job to prepare for another big score. In the episode's final scene, Nola Longshadow returns to the scene of her brother's murder, silently mourning him and vowing her revenge. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Hoon Lee as Job * Rus Blackwell as Gordon Hopewell * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Deputy Siobhan Kelly * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Geno Segers as Chayton Littlestone * Afton Williamson as ADA Alison Medding (credit only) * Langley Kirkwood as Colonel Douglas Stowe Guest starring * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Odette Annable as Nola Longshadow * Chaske Spencer as Deputy Billy Raven * Tanya Clarke as Emily Lotus * Eddie Cooper as Fat Au * Anthony Ruivivar as Alex Longshadow (archive footage) Co-starring * Tyson Sullivan as Hondo * Jennifer Griffin as Leah Proctor * Myles Humphus as Mato * Ricky Russert as Tommy Littlestone * Chelsea Cardwell as Beaty * Justin Barnhill as Flynn * Sheena Zadeh as Daria * Trudie Petersen as Sylvie * Jackson Beals as Anders * Craig Leydecker as a Bloodied Man * Mark Ashworth as Lowell * Mark Hicks as Captain Richard Murphy * Jermaine Holt as a Marine Driver * Andrew Rusk as a Marine Driver * Shaun Clay as a Marine Gate Guard * Mark Semos as a Marine Shotgun Cast Notes References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes